


42

by leehiro



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cuddling & Snuggling, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Other, channeling my feels after ep 4, like it's sad but not their relationship, they're adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehiro/pseuds/leehiro
Summary: It’s 3 a.m. on a Wednesday and Chan is tired.Enter sleepy Changbin and Jisung to force him to bed.





	42

It’s 3 a.m. on a Wednesday and Chan is _tired_. He’s been producing songs all night, staying up in the living room at their shared dorm after everyone went to bed, tired from extenuating practices and hoping to get at least 5 hours of sleep before the next day came around, but Chan wouldn’t, couldn’t go to bed without finishing at least one of their possible side-tracks. It gets harder every day, inspiration slips through his fingertips like the water he collects in his hands and throws at his face to wake up. He can’t get another coffee, God knows how many he’s taken today just to make his body remember their dance moves, it should be mechanical by now, but it isn’t and Chan’s _worried_ , because he’s the foundation of their team and if he slips he’s afraid they’ll all fall.

He gets back to his seat at their desk, the one they built by themselves only a few weeks ago. He’s been hogging it ever since, it’s the perfect place to work, surrounded by the mess that is their dorm and that’s so _them_. He wouldn’t trade it for the world, but it’s hard to live like this and he’s not sure if he can keep up anymore. He loves where he’s at, finally fulfilling his dreams, surrounded by the best brothers he could only wish for, but is _he_ enough? How can he be a good leader if he can’t even finish this one song-

“Hyung?” A raspy voice, laced with sleep, shakes him from his thoughts. Chan jumps in his chair, the blanket he’d brought from his bed falling from his shoulders. He turns to look at Changbin, dressed in fluffy pyjamas and with a glass of milk in his right hand. His left rubs at his eye, trying to erase the need for sleep in hopes it’ll make him focus on his teammate a little better. He can tell Chan isn’t well, hasn’t been well since the eliminations and even though they’re all together again, it isn’t the same. He’s tired, he’s worried, but most of all, he’s _scared_. Scared it’ll happen again, that he’ll be forced to leave someone behind again, scared he’ll lose someone again. He can’t lose his family, they’re his last hope. Without them, he feels like he’s nothing. So he stalls and watches as Changbin drinks his milk, waiting for his answer, even though he knows he’ll say no. Because he always does.

“Changbin-ah, I’m just finishing up. Go to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow.” Chan musters a small, tired smile, but Changbin isn’t fooled. He never is. And so, like every night since the survival show ended, Changbin pushes a little harder, contorts his face into a sad pout and stares into Chan’s eyes. He knows that if he doesn’t go to bed with him right now he’ll stay right in that chair the whole night, and the younger rapper can’t allow that, not when his leader is right in front of him, looking so small behind that desk, face worn out from being awake for hours on end.

“I can’t sleep while you’re here overworking. Please come with me, hyung, you can finish that tomorrow.” The younger rapper pleads, putting down his glass of milk on their desk and picking up the fallen blanket, placing it once again on Chan’s shoulders. He buries his head there, nose touching his leader’s neck. “Jisung misses you.” He mumbles, and as he feels Chan freeze up, he knows he’s won. The Australian sighs and closes his laptop with slow movements, as if to not scare Changbin, and nudges his head once he’s done, both moving to stand up.

“Just for tonight.” The oldest declares, and Changbin doesn’t answer. He knows tomorrow their leader will be in that same chair, stressing over their debut and taking all the weight onto himself, forgetting that he’s _not alone_ , and at 3:05 a.m. he or Jisung will walk into the living room and force him into bed with them, because Chan doesn’t have to do this by himself, not when the three of them, 3RACHA, have done so well together before, and with six other members all willing to help it can only get better. But Chan’s too tired, too worried and too scared to notice.

They both go into Jisung’s room, quiet as to not wake up him or his roommates, but the rapper wasn’t asleep, immediately sitting up as he sees them enter. He makes grabby hands at Chan, who lies down on the single bed and is immediately crushed in a side hug, hair in his mouth, arms on his chest, legs tangled with his, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Hi,” Chan whispers into Jisung’s hair, and the boy hums in return, somehow tightening his steel grip on his leader’s waist. “I missed you.”

“It’s your own fault for working late.” Changbin comments as he too lies down, arms quickly finding their place on top of Jisung’s. Chan doesn’t answer him, too caught up in feeling _guilty_ , but Jisung sees right through him and nudges his foot with his. “Stop thinking. Sleep.” He mumbles, pulling the covers and snuggling closer to Chan.

And at this moment, laying on a bed way too small for three grown boys, with Jisung pressed up against him to his right and Changbin cuddling him to his left, Chan looks up to the cardboard plank that holds the upper bunk and lets himself smile. He does feel tired, and he’s still worried, but he’s not scared anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> hi and welcome to the feels train  
> this is basically me processing ep 4 of the 9th  
> let's all give Chan a hug he deserves it  
> also thank you for reading


End file.
